Reunion With Usagi
by RaphaelsgirlKameko
Summary: The turtles meet up with an old Battle Nexas friend,Usagi. But he has very importent news to discuss with our heros! 2003 TMNT series PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE!


Ninja Turtles

In

Reunion with Usagi

Hi, I'm Leonardo and I'm a fifteen year old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. As you would think every ninja has their own weapon. Mine is the original twin katanas or twin swords. I also have three mutant brothers. One is Donatello, he's the smart one in the family. His weapon is the Bo staff(a big stick). Another is Michelangelo, lets say he's not very bright. Mikey owns the popular weapon the numchucks. Last but not least is Raphael, he is tough but has a very, very, very short temper! Anything ticks him off(especially Mikey)! Raph weapon of choice is the twin Sais (two big forks). And I can't forget Master Splinter. He is our dad and Zen master. Sensei also taught us the way of Ninjitsu and Boshido(martial arts). I want to achieve my dream of mastering them like my sensei! You may think this is strange but Splinter is a rat! Yes it is strange, how could a rat bring up four baby turtles. That a story for another time.

We just came back from the Battle of Nexus tournament on the other side of the galaxy. Battle of Nexus is a tournament where ninjas from all around the galaxy come to battle to see who's best! So we're hangin' out in our lair(home) down in the New York sewer ways. We live in the sewers to hide from humans. Master Splinter says people aren't ready to see five foot tall turtles and a four foot tall rat. He does have point. But we do know two humans April O'Neil and Casey Jones. April is just a female human version of Donnie. She helps us out a lot. And Casey, a visulanty in a hockey mask, is just a human version of Raph. Everybody thinks Casey is kinda' nuts except for Raph. He's Raphael's friend anyway.

Every morning I wake up and go on my usual training run. All I do is jump from roof to roof of NYC buildings and see what's up in the city. So as usual I woke up around six while my bros are still sleepin' and go on my run. Of course I sneak out quietly so nobody wakes up. My runs are a solo thing! While I was hoping from building to building I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was Master Splinter's old friend Matomaku Usaki! We met him at the Battle of Nexus tournament. I was so exited! I jumped from the building that I was standing on.

"Hello, Usaki-san" I said.

"Ah, Leonardo-san" Matomaku said.

"We must talk" said Usaki. "I need your assistance".

Just then I heard a police car not far away.

"Usaki-san, we must leave", I said quickly. "Follow me we will discuss this with the others"

We rushed to the nearest man hole cover and jumped in. I typed in our security code that opens our hidden door to our lair.

"Hey guys, come see our guest" I said with a smile.

"Hello old friend" said Splinter surprised. "It feels like so long since I saw you"

"Nice to see you to, Splinter-san" returned Usaki.

"What did you want to tell me"? I questioned.

Just as he was about to tell me what he has been trying to say to me someone interrupted.

"Hey Don", Raphael complained. "What happened to all the cereal"?

"Mikey ate it all", Donatello replied.

"AGAIN"! Raph said furiously.

"Yup". Don replied as he worked on a category of his shell cell(cell phone).

"As I was saying" recited Matomaku.

Once again someone else interrupted!

"Raph, do we have any more cereal"? Mikey said.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR STOMACH"! Raph raged.

"It's not my fault YOU got only ONE box of cereal". Mikey returned.

Just then Raph plunged at Mikey!

"AHHHHHH"! screamed Mikey.

Donnie jumped out of his chair and grabbed Raph and moved him away from Mikey.

"Raphael, have you gone mad"? Don said.

"LEMMME GO"! Raph demanded.

"Raphael, Usaki didn't travel half way around the galaxy to see you attack Michelangelo"! I exclaimed. "Go on Matomaku".

"Hmmm, how should I say this"? wandered Usaki. "The Evil Lord Drayco(an evil giant dragon who wants revenge on Master Splinter for acquiring the trophy for the Battle of Nexus tournament and not him) knows your warabouts from a tracking device he set on one of you. He is coming to get his revenge"!

"Wait, hold on a sec.". Mike said. "How do you know this"?

"Lets say I have a friend who works undercover for Drayco". said Usaki.

"O.K. guys, our commission is to permanently sly Drayco and end his chapter of life" I concluded.

"Do we need to administrate a plan, Leo"? wondered Donnie.

"Nope all we have to do is be ready for the uninvited guest". I said. "The affect of this battle will be Turtles one and Drayco zero".

"When will he come"? said Mikey with an aspect look on his face.

"I don't know, Mikey"? I said. "I just don't know…."

"I say the appropriate thing to do is get as much rest as possible before Lord Drayco comes". said Master Splinter. "Matomaku you are welcome to stay if you want".

"Thank you, Splinter-san". Said Usaki.

Just as we were about to eat z's. Drayco came bustin' though our door!

"I'm back"! said Drayco.

"Awww man". complained Mikey. "I'm to tired to battle a gigantic fire breathing dragon".

We all lined up to battle. Me, Master Splinter, Matomaku Usaki, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. We old our weapons in place. Our katonas, numchucks, Bo staff, Sais, swords, and walking sticks?(sensei is old what do you expect an old rat to use)The battle went on for hours. Suddenly Drayco knocked Mikey out, the Donnie, then Raph, then Usaki, then MASTER SPLINTER! THAT'S IT NO MORE MISTER NICE TURTLE! Three seconds later he became dragon sushi!(GOOD BYE)

"Way to go, Leo". everybody said pattin' me on the shell.

"T-M -N-T…. what you get is what you see"! Mikey chanted.

"You know your only embarrassing yourself that way" Raph said with a grin.

The End


End file.
